The Tournament of Koorimes
by hiei dark flame master
Summary: What if the Yu Yu Hakusho gang didn't go to the Makai tournament, but go to a different tournament called the Tournament of Koorimes


Sensui had been defeated and now it was time for the Urameshi team to meet their next assignment. "Well thank you Yusuke, for defeating Sensui", said Koenma. "My father has been very generous lately and has decided to give you all presents. For you Kurama, my father has given you a green house, filled with poisonous roses. You may use these roses to create a poisonous rose whip. The roses are only poisonous when touched, so you should wear these gloves", said Koenma as he gave Kurama a pair of white gloves.  
"Thank you", said Kurama.  
"Kuwabara, my father gives you this," voiced Koenma, handing him a 14'' handle that looked like the handle to the Trial sword.  
"What's it do?" asked Kuwabara.  
"It's called a Double Bladed Sprite Sword. You're Sprite Sword comes out from both ends" said Koenma.  
"Cool", said Kuwabara.  
"Yusuke, you will be taught how to use the nuclear sprite gun. I know almost nothing about, but I do know that my father, king Yama, will teach you.  
"Great the big guy is going to teach me, looks like I won't be able to slack off", sarcastically said Yusuke.  
"Hiei, I give you the dragon of the darkness flame sword. It makes it so that you only have to bait with little of your energy to summon the dragon." Hiei only gave a small smirk.  
"Now, we think that you're all able to fight in another tournament. We have chosen which. Now before I tell you the name and where the tourney is, I'll tell you why my father has chosen this tournament. The reword is 1,000 of the tear pearls. We have found that when the pearls are ground into a powder, which can bring beings back to life. The tournament will consist of teams, with four teammates in each team, no substitutes. Now brace your selves, the tournament is called...the Tournament of Koorimes and it is on the Island of Koorimes.  
Hiei's eyes went large, as he was shocked. Kuwabara looked as if in joy, because he would be going to his beloved Yukina's homeland. Yusuke and Kurama both looked at Hiei, and then blurting out into a mad laughter as Hiei began to go into a rage.  
"Now now," said Koenma "Hiei you don't have to this, it's not against your will"  
Hiei, who stopped his rage and went into a thinking pose said," No I shall compete". Right as Hiei said this; Yusuke and Kurama stopped laughing and gave Hiei a puzzled look. "Thank you Hiei for coming along", said Koenma respectively. "My I hold you to your word to it".  
"Yes" answered Hiei. Yusuke and Kurama, along with Kuwabara.  
"Oh, boys I forgot to tell you that you have one day in the human world, and then we are off to the island. There, you will have one month to train. This excludes Yusuke; you will stay here and learn the Nuclear Sprite Gun technique.  
"Crap" mumbled Yusuke. They walked out of the room, along with Hiei who had flickered next to Kurama.  
  
The gang had just arrived on the island, except for Yusuke. The three teammates were followed by Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, and Yukina. Hiei and already started to walk off. "Where are you going Hiei?" asked Kurama.  
"To visit an old friend" replied Hiei, before he dashed off, so fast no one could hear him.  
"What's his problem?" asked Botan to Kurama.  
"I can't tell you while you-know-who is around" said Kurama, looking at Yukina," I just hope he doesn't get himself killed."  
  
Hiei arrived in front of a shabby looking building with a moldy sign that had three eyes on it. He was no longer on the floating Island of the Koorimes, for he had jumped off onto Makai. He walked in, just to be met by a young woman. "Hello, how may I help you" she asked.  
"I want to see Shigure in his underground arena" ordered Hiei.  
"How did you know he had an arena?" asked the secretary. Hiei took off his bandana, and showed her his Jagan eye. The secretary first looked surprised and then put on a face of understanding. "He should be right along; you could go down there now. Hiei walked past the desk, and down a pair of stairs, which were adjacent to the stairs that the secretary walked up.  
On the floor was cement. The whole room was a cement block hollowed out, except for the pull down stairs. Just as Hiei drew his new sword, Shigure was on the floor across form him, his giant Chakram sword already out.  
  
"Come on guys, you have to meet my best friend!" shouted Yukina, as the gang finished unpacking. She ran down the stairs of the hotel, while her friends were still getting their coats on.  
"Wait up Yukina!" hollered Kuwabara, as he ran after her, his coat still only half on.  
"He's going to kill himself over her someday", said Botan  
"Yes he will", said Kurama.  
Soon they arrived at Yukina's best friend's house; Yukina had already rung the door bell.  
"Hello?" asked a girl's voice from behind the frost covered door.  
"Hi! It's me your friend Yukina!" Yukina said joyfully.  
"Yukina?" asked the girl as he opened the door. "Oh it's you, it's really you!" she cried happily. She had pink hair that had streaks of red in it that went down to her shoulders. She was very pretty, with sparkling red eyes. She was wearing the traditional kimono of the Koorimes. Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, and Kurama all smiled, while Kuwabara starred at Yukina. "Hello everyone my name is Rui" said the girl in a soft voice.  
  
Hiei made the first move and cast the Dragon of the Darkness Flame at Shigure, who spun his sword in a circular motion and blocked the dragon. He then threw the sword at Hiei who jumped up to avoid it. He jumped too late and the sword sliced a cut just above his ankle. It was a deep cut that made Hiei's bone show, while the blood made a puddle on the floor. "I see you have gotten worse", said Shigure, who caught his sword that flew back at him.  
"Shut up", mumbled Hiei. They both charged at each other, Hiei limping. Shigure beat him to attack and Hiei had made an X with his arms. The sword sliced a line down Hiei's tattoo of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Hiei, though hurt, acted as though he was stunned, bent over, but was really preparing the Fists of the Mortal Flame technique. Shigure saw his opportunity and charged at Hiei, aiming at his bent neck.  
Hiei straitened up and punched the blade, shattering it. He then punched Shigure in the gut, stunning him. Shigure flew back, covered in Hiei's blood that had squirted on his face and shirt. Hiei whipped out his sword, and pointed it at Shigure. Hiei cried out to summon the dragon, but nothing came out, only a stinging pain from his arm. He dropped his sword, in surprise. Shigure saw his chance again and flipped out a dagger. He was still dizzy, but still threw the dagger. His aim was off and he hit Hiei in the gut instead of his head. Shigure coming back to his senses and realizing he missed, charged at Hiei, head first in an attempt to head butt. Hiei leaned down in pain, but pick up his sword. He stood back up, only to find Shigure charging at him. Hiei did a back flip over Shigure. When Shigure turned around, Hiei took his sword in two hands and be-headed Shigure. Hiei took the Tear Pearl and put it in his pocket.  
When Hiei summoned his strength, and made it back to the hotel, everyone else was asleep, so Hiei was quiet, and lay on his bed. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing. When he had finished he folded it up and put it in his pants pocket.  
When he bent over to put the pencil away, the gut wound sprayed blood everywhere and Hiei yelped with pain, before he collapsed. Kurama heard the yelp and rushed into Hiei's room, and then called the others.  
Hiei awoke to Yukina's red eyes starring at him. "Wha... Where...Who..."Hiei mumbled, as he propped himself up. His wounds felt tightened, for the bandages were sucking up the blood. Hiei tried to get out of the bed but was held back, because Yukina was hugging him, Tear Gems pouring down her face. "Would everyone please leave" Yukina said in soft voice. Everyone took their surprised eyes off of Hiei and walked out the door. Kuwabara was last, and was balling his eyes out crying," why couldn't it been me... why'd she love him over me... over me..."  
"Yukina what's going on?" Hiei asked in a confused voice.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier" she cried.  
"Tell you what?" Hiei asked.  
"That you are my brother" she cried.  
"Well, I made a promise to Shigure, not to tell you and our mothers Tear Gem, to get my Jagan Eye, so that I could always watch over you."  
"So...So...why did you tell me now?" she asked looking up at him. Hiei could see that she was no longer crying.  
"I didn't tell you"  
"Yes you did, in this letter" said Yukina showing Hiei the letter.  
"How did you get that?" snapped Hiei.  
"Well, I was doing your laundry, because it was all bloody, and I found it"  
"Well, could I get up, I want to get some breakfast"  
"No, your in no condition to get up, I shall fetch you some breakfast, brother", Yukina giggled at the word. She let the others come in. Kurama was first, and asked "Is he dead?"  
"Yes, Shigure is dead" Hiei replied happily. Then Kuwabara came in sobbing. "Shut up!" Hiei hollered at Kuwabara.  
"Why I otta!" threatened Kuwabara.  
"It's okay Kuwa-baka, she's my sister" said Hiei. Kuwabara gave a fearful look as he pointed at Hiei and then Yukina rapidly.  
"Well, I'm tired" said Kurama with a yawn.  
"Me too" said Botan who was rubbing her eye sleepily.  
"Well then I think we should all go to bed" said Yukina. One by one they all filed out of the room, except for Yukina, who decided to stay. She thought that it would be best to stay with Hiei, just in cause something happened with his wounds. 


End file.
